


falling together

by dragonryder94



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, but not really ;), jaytimweek2018, like the lightest angst - it's barely even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: jason and tim hate each other...don't they?alternate title: how the gotham city rogues and barbara help them figure it all out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooo whaddup jaytim fam. it's yah girl shannon here with another prompt fill for jaytim week. enemies to friends to loverssss. this was super fun and as always i gotta shoutout my bae [xseawitchx](https://xseaxwitchx.tumblr.com/) who is so awesome and spectacular and i love her so much

When Red Robin first caught a glimpse of Red Hood at his crime scene he should have known that something like this would happen.

Poison Ivy had decided the best way to deal with the CEO of an oil mining company responsible for clear cutting acres of rainforest included holding him for ransom and refusing to let him go until he had rescinded the order and donated the land to a rainforest preservation group. She had set up her hostage situation in a small park on the south side of the city, which contained a small cluster of glass greenhouses.

Tim almost rolled his eyes at her predictability, but refrained because he knew how dangerous she could be. All the members of the family kept themselves regularly inoculated against her strains of pollen, but she almost never used the same type twice, always keeping herself busy with creating more potent versions.  

He sat on top of the maintenance building, observing through binoculars as Ivy toyed with the man, gleefully watching as one of her carnivorous plants snapped at his ankles. Tim raised his right hand to his ear, ready to radio in asking for backup when he heard a thud on the roof behind him. He grimaced; Ivy loved shaping her plants so they could patrol the area and fight with whomever happened to be around.

Without moving too fast Tim reached down to his belt and grabbed a shuriken, spun and hurled it with deadly accuracy. It would have hit the mark too, had the person on the other end not had the reflexes he did. Red Hood clapped his hands in front of him, just managing to catch the projectile before it made contact with the front of his helmet.

Tim’s face tightened in annoyance, and though he couldn’t be positive, he could be pretty sure Jason had a cocky grin on under his helmet. The other man held out the weapon and whistled, “Damn Timbo. Looks like someone’s not playing around these days. This is definitely an upgrade from your old gear.”

He gently tossed it back to Tim, who, still scowling, shoved it back into the holster on his belt. He looked back into his binoculars as he muttered, “What exactly are you doing here, Hood? Don’t you have better things to do, like kicking puppies or something?”

Jason threw a hand over his chest exclaiming, “Why, Timothy, I’d never hurt an innocent doggo! You know that. Rapists and murderers though? They’re fair game.”

He dropped down into a crouch next to Tim and pulled the binoculars away to peer into them, humming slightly as he did. Handing them back he stood and started checking his gear as he questioned, “How do you want to do this? I’m assuming we need to get the hostage out with minimal casualties, right?”

Tim’s mouth dropped open and he blurted, “Excuse me? Since when do we run missions together?”

“Since Oracle called me and ordered me to keep you from getting yourself eaten by a giant flytrap. Trust me, there are other places I’d rather be.”

Red Robin sputtered for a moment before sighing and making a mental reminder to call Babs and give her a ration of shit for this later. He collapsed his binoculars and hooked them back on his belt before starting, “Fine. But if we’re doing this then we’re doing it  _ my _ way. No crazy stunts with the guns, no grenades, and no shooting people. Am I making myself clear?”

Jason nodded and said, “As crystal, babybird. What’s the plan?”

Tim felt a vein in his neck start pulsating wildly and swore to get revenge on Barb, even if it got him grunt patrols routes for a year.

\--

The front of the greenhouse had been thoroughly barricaded by thick vines, so Tim had to think of another way into the building without them arousing Ivy’s notice. He always aired on the side of caution when it came to hostage situations. Anytime a civilian got caught in between the Batclan and one of the rogues there were too many chances for collateral damage, so they took the long way inside, using a small maintenance hatch on the roof of the building.  

They crept along the walkway, keeping low to the ground. Jason had a hand on his gun and Tim gripped his bo staff in front of him, making sure they checked their corners as they slowly made their way to the middle of the greenhouse, where a large fountain sat under the dome ceiling.

Ivy sat in the middle of the atrium, plants wildly overgrown within the fountain around her, stroking the vines of a massive Venus flytrap like one would stroke a cat. She tickled under the mouth and commented idly,  

“You know, as far as stealth goes, big ole Bats would be disappointed. I heard you two as soon as the hatch opened. Or rather,  _ they  _ did.”

Vines crept up alongside them, gently touching their legs, and Jason unclicked the safety on his gun while Tim activated the blades on his bo staff. Ivy laughed and gestured for the vines to come to her continuing,

“Stealth isn’t an option when I’m connected to every green thing in the building, boys. But don’t worry. Also, you can put your toys down. Mr. Roberts is gone.”

Tim’s staff lowered a fraction and his eyebrows shot up.

“You just let him go?”

“He had his lawyers send over the bill of sale for the land in South America and he signed it right over. Well, right after Nyla tried to take a bite or two.”

The giant carnivorous plant’s mouth opened slightly, as if it were grinning, as Ivy continued,

“Once I read the papers and he signed them I had no further use for him. He should be on his way home by now. I’m sure you could catch up with him if you hurry.”

Tim’s shoulders slumped and he muttered, “Then why didn’t you just take the barricade in front of the greenhouse down when he left? If we’d seen him leave we wouldn’t have even come after you.”

She smirked and giggled, “Because I can never resist the chance to mess with a few Batbrats. I get bored easily. You’ll find that the doors are without obstacle now…” Her eyes gleamed with a semiserious look, “and you should take advantage of my good mood. Nyla doesn’t stay full for long, and the pigeons that roost here don’t satiate her hunger.”

Tim glared at her for a moment before collapsing his staff and stalking off on the path labeled for the entrance. His angry mutters and occasional swear words could be heard as he left their view. Jason stood a moment longer to watch the vines undulate around the woman in front of him. Ivy looked back and raised an eyebrow as she conceded, “I probably should have mentioned earlier; there might be some spores in the front hall. I put them there as precaution in case you two decided on a frontal assault. Your friend will be in for an unpleasant evening if he breathes in the pollen.”

Jason threw his hands up as he turned and started jogging down the path Tim took, flipping the middle finger to her as he yelled, “You know Ivy, one day we’re gonna have a serious conversation about the word ‘consent’ and what it fucking means.”

The damn greenhouse had become so overgrown with Ivy’s plants that it took him nearly five minutes to make up the ground the Tim had already covered. By the time he reached the front, he could see Tim slumped over on the ground, barely conscious, struggling to hold himself up against a large potted plant.

Jason pressed the release catch on his helmet and tore it off, tossing it on the ground as he checked Tim’s eyes, dilated, and his pulse, fluttering wildly. He pulled his helmet back on and activated his radio link. The line picked up after a moment and he heard Barbara’s voice modulator, “Go for Oracle.”

“O it’s Red Hood. Me and Red Robin ran into Ivy and he got a face full of pollen. He’s not looking too good. I need the coordinates of his nearest safe house...please.”

He got a pop up on his mask screen of an address about a mile and a half away from the park. As he prepared to sign off the radio Barb’s voice filtered through his ear, undisguised this time, “Take care of him, Jason.”

He grunted his acknowledgement and knelt, pulling Tim over his shoulder and standing, holding him in a fireman’s carry. Kicking the door open he scanned the surrounding area, finally seeing Redbird parked by the maintenance building where they had started their evening.

He strode over, only partially hindered by the man on his shoulders, and plucked the key from Tim’s belt. He loaded Tim’s lax body on the front of the vehicle and straddled behind him, looping his arms around the other man’s torso to support him. Jason plugged the coordinates into the bikes navigation system, allowing the autopilot to take control so he could focus on Tim.  

Redbird took them through the streets with a deadly precision, and as they approached the safe house Jason pressed one of the buttons on the bike and pulled into the private sub-garage under the building. He parked and hoisted Tim back up on his shoulders.

The door to enter the house had a biometric lock, so Jason had to wiggle one of Tim’s gloves off and press his hand to the scanner. The door clicked and Jason pushed it open, carrying Tim up the short staircase and into the small apartment.

In true safe house fashion the apartment contained mostly the essentials and not a whole lot of frills. The kitchen had a large medicine cabinet, and a small mini fridge with blood bags and antibiotics. Jason bypassed it completely and went into the bedroom, dropping Tim on the mattress.

Usually he would just have just left - he’d done his part in this and got the kid home safe - but he told Barbara he would take care of him. Tim’s eyelids were fluttering wildly, his pulse still racing. Jason figured the first thing he should do is try and cool the other man down a little bit; being strapped into a Kevlar suit didn’t seem conducive to lowering the body temperature.

He stripped his jacket and gloves off and got to work looking around the bedroom until he found the solution that they all used to help keep their dominos in place and its counterpart. He dabbed some around the mask’s edges, allowing the glue to soften so it could be pulled off. Setting it aside he unclipped the double bandoliers around Tim’s chest and the utility belt around his waist. Jason left those on the small desk next to the bed and went into the bathroom to find something to help relieve the fever burning on the other man’s skin.

He came back with a damp rag, setting it on Tim’s forehead for a moment. As it rested there he pulled Tim’s other glove and boots off, tossing them to the corner of the room. He ran his fingers along the neckline of Tim’s suit, finding the hidden catches that held it closed. Unclipping them he pulled the shirt open, allowing Tim’s skin access to the cool air of the apartment.

He spent a moment dabbing at the other man with the washcloth, pulling Tim’s arms out of the sleeves and peeling his suit down to the waist. The flush that took over Tim’s face continued all the way down his torso, turning his skin a bright red.

He observed the other man for a moment, still fitfully unconscious, and decided to have a look in the medicine cabinet and see if Tim had something stocked that could help alleviate the symptoms. The kitchen seemed stocked more as a field hospital then as a place of eating, so it took Jason a moment to categorize where everything seemed to be and then another to actually start looking for a possible antidote for the pollen.

He had only been looking for a few minutes when he heard movement coming from the bedroom. It didn’t concern him at first; usually the pollen gave vivid dreams and possibly nightmares. But when he started hearing moans and whimpers mixed in with heavy breathing he figured he should poke his head back in. The sight in front of him shouldn’t have shocked him, but it did.

Tim had shifted from his side to his back, head thrown into the pillows, one hand fisting the sheets next to him with the other hastily undoing the clips on his leggings. He seemed to be without inhibition or hesitation in his motions, hips thrusting against his arm as he frantically tried to free himself. Jason froze completely; he couldn’t move a single inch, eyes fixated on the sight in front of him. His stupor broke when he heard Tim panting, “ _ Jay _ ...Jason...Jason.”

The last sentence bit off into a soft whimper as the intoxicated man finally got the bottom half of his uniform down and wrapped a hand around himself. His free hand reached over and pulled Jason’s jacket to his face, where he inhaled deeply and let out a harsh moan.

The hand currently on his cock sped up slightly, and he let out a satisfied sound when he twisted his wrist slightly on the upstroke. He rubbed his face into the worn leather of Jason’s jacket like a cat, cock leaking as he continued stroking like his life depended on it. His eyes were half lidded but unfocused as he sighed,

“Jason...God, Jason... _ please. _ ”

Jason stood completely still for another moment before realizing that he had peeped for long enough. Whenever one of them got a face full of Ivy’s pollen, they wanted to rub all over another person...it  _ usually  _ didn’t matter who, which sometimes lead to awkward mornings after patrols.  

So, he couldn’t exactly fault the kid for using him as jack off material in this situation. It definitely would not be seen as okay if he stuck around to watch like a perv however, so he resolved to come back for his jacket another day, and stepped backwards to lock up the apartment behind him and leave Tim to his own devices for a while.

However, when he moved backward the floor creaked and Tim’s eyes shot open and pierced him right to his core. His eyes were completely blown out, blue irises swallowed by his pupils. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he begged, “Jay... _ please _ ...want you so bad. Need you.”

Jason’s mouth went completely dry as he held his hands up in front of him and stuttered, “Uh no... nope Tim, that’s not happening. Not tonight. You’re not in your right mind.”

Tim whimpered and curled his body up so that he knelt on the bed, urgent and needy, “I don’t care Jay. I’m always so good...tonight I just want to be  _ bad _ .”

He crawled off the bed and slunk towards Jason, hair pushed back and skin flushed, erection bobbing with every shift of his hips. His movements screamed predatory, as if he were a cat and Jason a mouse. He licked his lips and reached out for Jason, attempting to catch him and bring him closer.

Jason had never been more terrified of a naked person in his life. He immediately held his hands out to keep Tim at arms length and walked down the stairs backwards, keeping one eye on Tim and one on the door, which he needed to make sure locked securely when he left the building.

As soon as he reached the door he slammed the panic lock, which would seal the apartment for twenty-four hours and wouldn’t open for anyone, even Tim.

Once the door slid safely shut Jason leaned against it, listening to Tim’s soft sounds of distress on the other side.

“Jay please…please… I want you so bad. I’ve always wanted you. So much it hurts. Please, please,  _ please _ .”

Jason could hear Tim’s breathing, heavy and deep, and knew that he has started touching himself again. The pollen wouldn’t let him stop until he’d come at least one time, so it didn’t shock Jason in the least when he heard a desperate keen and then near silence on the other side.

He ran a hand through his hair and willed his own arousal down so that he could get himself back to his nearest safe house. It proved to be an uncomfortable trip, but somehow, he managed to get back to the apartment with only minimal chafing in his pants.

He practically threw himself through the window on the fire escape and had his pants pushed open and then shoved around his thighs seconds later. He spit on his right hand and trailed it down, wrapping around his cock and stroking with a purpose. He usually had enough self-control to go for ten or so minutes before he came, but he didn’t feel like teasing himself tonight.

His body thrummed with endorphins and it took him less than a minute to come, mind flooded with images of Tim jerking himself off. The way the other man had looked, had sounded, had said his  _ name _ … the thought of Tim crying out his name pushed Jason over the edge, choking out a growl that sounded borderline feral. He stroked himself through the aftershocks, thighs trembling when the sensations became painful.

Wiping his hand off on his pants (they needed to be cleaned anyway after the excursion through the greenhouse) he leaned back against the couch as he caught his breath.

Jason knew, as did all the other members of the Batclan, that the pheromones within the pollen made their blood pump and their sex drives race. However, it couldn’t give someone uncontrollable lust after a person if the inclination didn’t already exist in the back of their mind.

Which meant that Tim had been harboring feels and urges towards Jason for a while now...and it he could safely say that Jason felt similar. The only question being: where did they go from here?  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an update for my lovlies. thank you so much to everyone who commented / left kudos / bookmarked this! i love you guys and appreciate it!!!! i hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> as always i have to thank my beta: [xseawitchx](https://www.xseawitchx.tumblr.com) she's lovely and such a gem!

It could be said that Tim and Jason were avoiding each other. Not that they normally saw each other more than a few times a month, but clearly, they’d both been making a conscious effort to not see the other person.

Sheer mortification kept Tim from reaching out. While he had been under the influence of the pollen he had said things that probably should have remained in his mind. He didn’t remember exactly what he had said, but he knew it couldn’t have been flattering.

He’d had a crush on Jason for as long as he could remember, ever since he started following Batman and Robin around Gotham taking photos. When Jason died the crush never really went away, and when he’d returned as the Red Hood it came back in full force. The skinny teen who always laughed as he punched the bad guys had been replaced by a bulky man who rarely, if ever, cracked a genuine smile, and who could barely stand to be in the same room as Tim.

Which, Tim could admit, stung just a little bit. He’d never taken on the role of Robin because he wanted to be better than Jason; quite the opposite actually. He wanted to honor the fallen boy’s legacy and make him and Bruce proud.

Their relationship had come a long way since the beginning, with a hesitant truce between them and a functioning working partnership if the situation called for one. It seemed to be all for nothing however, since Jason hadn’t contacted him after the disastrous patrol that ended in Tim jerking off moaning the other man’s name.

For Tim that could have been any other night, because if he had to be honest, more often than not he brought himself off thinking about Jason anyway. The only difference this time being the object of his fantasy happened to be in the room. He still had Jason’s leather jacket too...and he could admit that he might have worn it once or twice, letting the comforting smell of leather and Jason’s aftershave permeate his senses.

He wanted to contact the other man and talk about what had happened but he didn’t know how to start. _hey Jason I know that we’ve tried to beat the shit out of each other but I jerk off thinking about you a lot and I really want to bone - xoxo Tim_. Yeah, that would go over real well. The perfect card for a fruit basket. It would be for the best if they avoided each the until the whole thing blew over.

The rogues in Gotham, however, couldn’t care less about the personal drama happening in the Batclan’s life, and so Tim and Jason found themselves working together again about a month and a half after the Incident with Poison Ivy. In the first few days of January - what a fun way to start the new year - Oracle set Jason and Tim up to track down Mr. Freeze.

The rogue had been on a holiday freezing spree it seemed, but there didn’t seem to be an end in sight. Usually he would come out of the woodwork for a few weeks at a time, freeze and rob a few banks or jewelry stores and then disappear, but he had been at it every night consecutively since Christmas, leaving a trail of frozen citizens in his wake. The body count had been rapidly climbing, approaching twenty people, and Bruce didn’t want anyone else caught in the crossfire.

Jason had posted up on top of a building right near the ice skating rink, suspiciously void of people, especially with it being a prime time for the activity. His helmet reflected the full moon, making him easy for Tim to spot, especially from his perch on a gargoyle. His cape snapped open and he glided down to the other rooftop, landing quietly behind Jason. Without turning around, he nodded and greeted, “Red Robin. Freeze has been down there for about fifteen minutes now. No one’s been around; the civilians are worried they’re next.”

“Well, then, let’s get down there and show that oversized popsicle what happens when you mess with our city.” Tim didn’t wait for Jason’s reply, diving off the roof and letting his cape catch the wind so he could glide down behind Freeze. Jason used his grapple gun to swing down with him, crouching low so that they wouldn’t be seen.

Tim pulled a few small explosives from his belt, motioning for Jason to take some. They used hand signals to plan out their movements, deciding on a flank to corner Freeze against some of the outbuildings. Jason slunk away to create his diversion, waiting until Tim got into position behind the rogue to make his move.

“Hey Freeze! What’s your problem with these people, huh? They’re not the ones who let your wife die. Seems like you just need to chill.”

Tim took that as his moment to leap into action, throwing a handful of explosives at Freeze’s feet, and whacking his staff against the gun in his hands. The freeze ray went flying, skidding across the rink as Freeze fell to his knees. He thrust his staff against the front of Freeze’s suit, attempting to push him back so that they could subdue him.

Jason slid forward and lined up a shot, bullet whizzing past Tim’s head and hitting one of the connector tubes on the suit. Gaseous nitrogen hissed out, and Freeze cried out in pain. He hurriedly reached to try and connect the tube back, but lost his balance and tripped onto the ice rink.

Tim whacked his staff against the dome of the suit, attempting to break through. Mr. Freeze needed the temperature of his suit to stay completely regulated, and if it broke they would be able to subdue him with less hassle. Freeze started crawling away and Tim looked back at Jason, snarking, “Cut that last shot a little close, don’t you think, Hood?”

“Please, babybird. If I wanted to put a bullet in your head I would’ve done it already; I wouldn’t be freezing my ass off out here. Now let’s get this guy and go home, or my ass really will be frozen.”

“Well we can’t let that happen. I like your ass.”

The both froze once Tim realized what he said, staring at each other for a moment before the sound of a ray gun charging brought them back. Freeze had managed to crawl over to his weapon, propped it on his shoulder and aimed it right at Jason. He pulled the trigger and an icy blast discharged towards Red Hood. Tim reacted before he even had time to think, shoving Jason out of the way and taking part of the blast to his back and shoulders.

He fell to the ground, curling in on himself in an attempt to generate heat while Jason started shooting at Freeze again with deadly accuracy, a bullet going straight through the glass on the side of his head. With that, Freeze stumbled to the floor, unable to keep himself going without the proper temperature.

Jason stalked over and cuffed him around the wrists and ankles to keep him from going anywhere before sending out a signal to the GCPD to come and pick him up. He spun on his heal and ran back over to Tim, who looked slightly blue and shivered violently where he laid on the ground. He knelt and pulled Tim onto his shoulders quipping, “Damn you really are making this into a habit, aren’t you, babybird?”

Bruce had trained everyone in the art of a two-person grapple,but that didn’t make it easy. Jason didn’t have much of a choice, so he hoisted Tim up and made sure he had him secured before grappling up to the roof and maneuvering through the few blocks on the way to his nearest safe house.

He managed to get them both there without doing any more damage, so he counted it as a win. Once he shoved Tim through the window and laid him on the bed he went over to his thermostat and cranked it to the heat side as far as it would go.

Tim sat on the bed, still shivering, torso of his suit iced up and melting slightly, so Jason decided he would deal with that first. Going over to his closet he grabbed a few extra blankets and some sweatpants and laid them on the bed, before kneeling in front of Tim.

The younger man seemed just on the edge of unconsciousness, so Jason knew he had to move fast to get him warmed up. He started unclipping Tim’s equipment and pulling off his gloves as he murmured, “Don’t worry, Timbo, I’ll take care of you.”

He reached up to Tim’s collar and asked, “Is it okay if I get this off you? You’ll warm up faster out of these wet clothes.” Tim nodded, which turned into a full body shake, so Jason worked quickly and efficiently to get the wet uniform off his body. He supposed he should have felt awkward, what with being so close to the guy he’d been fantasizing about for the past month, but Tim’s well being preoccupied his mind completely. He felt a kind of protectiveness he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

Once he had removed Tim from his suit he slid the sweatpants up his legs and settled them on his hips, rolling him onto the bed underneath all the covers. He made sure Tim’s body had been securely cocooned with blankets on his side before he stripped himself of his boots, pants, and body armor.

Down to just his boxer briefs he slid under the covers and wrapped an arm around Tim’s shaking body. The other man turned over to face Jason and wound both arms around his torso, snuggling his face into Jason’s neck.

Tim’s body shivered violently but thankfully that meant he hadn’t been hit too hard by the blast. If he’d been hit full on, his organs would have started shutting down and Jason didn’t know if he would have survived or not. He rubbed his hand up and down Tim’s back softly, smiling when it caused the other man to curl closer into him, purring like a cat.

Jason hadn’t been expecting it to be so nice to hold Tim in his arms. He fit there like they had done it a million times, slim body cuddled into Jason’s bulk without so much as an inch between them. It made Jason feel…hopeful.

After the incident with Poison Ivy, he had been apprehensive to speak with the other man, not sure how Tim would feel about how he reacted to the pollen. Jason had been on the receiving end of it once or twice, and knew that he hadn’t been thrilled with things he’d said or done under the influence. Embarrassment and shame were two of the emotions that surfaced when someone got dosed, so if Tim didn’t want to talk about what happened then Jason wouldn’t push it.

He felt his eyes start to droop, from the warmth between them as well as the exhaustion of patrol catching up to him. With one hand tangled in Tim’s hair and the other hooked around his chest Jason started drifting away, wondering and hoping if this couldn’t be a change for the better between them.

\--

Tim came to with the feeling of hot, hard muscle pressed all along his torso. Feeling the arm around him tighten he stretched out, an ache running throughout his body; the kind that only came from laying in one place for a long time.

Inhaling deeply, he caught the faint scent of leather, gun oil, and peppermint before smiling slightly; Jason. He settled back into the arms around him for a moment, content, until realizing what it meant he was...in bed with Jason... snuggling with Jason...his hard on pressed into Jason’s hip.

His entire body went rigid and he felt, rather than heard, Jason’s chuckle, “Easy Timbo...you know, usually before I let someone rub on me I make them buy me a drink first.”

Tim pulled away slightly stuttering, “Jay… I’m not...I just...I didn’t…”

Jason cut him off with a finger to his lips, eyes soft. Tim suddenly realized just how close they were, pressed together chest to chest in the cocoon of blankets. Their breath mingled between them, and Tim could practically taste the peppermint tea he knew Jason loved. The other man’s eyes were half lidded with desire as he breathed, “I can’t stop thinking about that night; the way you looked, the way you sounded, the way you said my name.”

His words stopped abruptly as he caught himself, looking insecure before he continued, “I’ve always been more comfortable on my own, but when I think about you I don’t want to be alone anymore...and I’m sure that I sound like a complete ass right now, but it’s just that I –”

“Jason,” Tim interrupted him, anxiety melting away with the other man’s confession. Blue-green eyes slowly drifted up to meet his, hesitation and apprehension clear on Jason’s face. Tim grinned and murmured, “Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to kiss me?”

Jason’s eyes crinkled with the force of his smile as he cupped Tim’s face, leaned in and brought their lips together for the first time. One of Tim’s hands trailed up Jason’s shoulder, tangling in his hair and securing him in place, as if the other man wanted to go anywhere.

The kiss remained soft and tentative for a moment before it unfolded into passionate, Jason’s tongue lightly tracing the seam of Tim’s mouth, begging for a taste. With a whimper Tim’s lips parted, and Jason felt a surge of arousal shoot through his body. He rolled them slightly so that the smaller man lay flat on the bed, thighs splayed and cradling Jason between them.

Tim’s hands slide up and down Jason’s back, cataloging all the scars littering his skin; an old knife wound on his lower back, a gunshot to his right shoulder, a burn near his spine. All the tiny little details he had never gotten to see up close that he had access to now, in this intimate moment.

Jason smiled into their kiss, loving the feeling of hands caressing him and learning all the parts of his body that he usually kept private and locked away. He pulled away to give Tim a moment to breathe, lips trailing down his neck and working a bruise onto the pale skin near his collarbone. Tim gasped and his hips bucked, pressing his cock against Jason’s through the fabric separating them. His hands scrambled for purchase, nails digging into the skin on the other man’s back as he gasped, “Jay...Jesus, fuck Jason, please.”

“Please? Please what babybird?” Jason’s eyes were playful as he looked up at Tim from under his lashes, rumbling, “All you gotta do is ask baby. I’m right here.”

His bulk made it nearly impossible for Tim to get any kind of leverage to thrust up, which left the smaller man feeling desperate as he whined, “Please get your hands on me right now or I think I might die.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you Tim.”

He trailed back up Tim’s neck to reconnect their mouths, nipping playfully at his upper lip and soothing the sting with his tongue. A hand slid down the other man’s torso, pinching one nipple slightly, swallowing the whimper Tim let out. He made a note of that in the back of his mind for future reference as he explored the other man’s torso.

Tim would be the shortest out of the whole family once Damian finished his most recent growth spurt. But what he lacked in inches he more than made up for in strength. He had compact muscle all throughout his torso and thighs, tensing with the endorphins and arousal running through his body. Jason had had many an opportunity to look but never to touch, and he would be more than happy to spend an ample amount of time exploring and worshipping if Tim wanted, but for now expediency consumed his thoughts. Jason’s hand continued down, sliding under the band of borrowed sweatpants to lightly grasp Tim’s cock.

Tim’s breath caught in his throat when he felt the strong calloused hand wrap around him. Jason felt better then he could have ever imagined, hand warm and setting a languid pace with his strokes. The smaller man squirmed beneath Jason and whimpered, “Off, off. Take it off.”

Jason hid his smile in the curve of Tim’s neck as he obliged him, lifting his hips to shimmy the pants off and kneeling above him to free himself as well. Tim took in his body and grinned, reaching up to bring Jason back down on top of him.

Tim trailed one leg up until he had it wrapped around Jason’s hip, still trying to get leverage to thrust and crying out, frustrated, when he couldn’t. Jason ran his hands down Tim’s sides and gave a short roll of his hips, grinding their cocks together, and he wished he could bottle Tim’s answering moan; needy and desperate.

Their cocks slid together, precum making it an easy glide, before Jason reached down to grasp them both in his palm. Tim couldn’t do anything but hold on for the ride, mouth hot against Jason’s neck as he stroked them both, reaching for completion. His hand almost didn’t fit the both of them, but he managed, wrist flicking ever so slightly on the upstroke.

With every new bite, Tim slowly started turning Jason’s neck into a mosaic of bruises, Jason answering every new addition with a roll of his hips and stroke of their cocks.

They went on like that for a few more minutes, Tim squirming up from where he lay on the bed, and Jason grinding down. Eventually Jason let them go, settled back over Tim, and just allowed their bodies to do the work. Their mouths were still pressed together, though with less kissing and more just panting into each other; but still good – really good.

With Tim gasping for breath and Jason sloppily painting kisses on his chin and neck the smaller man finally came. His hips jerked up against Jason; once, twice, before he spilled all over his stomach. His brain went white for a moment, nerves all on fire, before he came back to himself.

When he came back fully, the first thing Tim noticed had to be Jason; trembling and tense and still hard as a rock between his thighs. He had obviously wanted to wait and make sure Tim came down from his orgasm before going after his own.

Tim smiled and rolled them slightly to their sides, maneuvering a thigh between Jason’s legs so that the other man could grind against him. He threaded his fingers in Jason’s hair as he kissed him, tongue leisurely tracing his lips before sucking on the bottom one slightly.

He pulled away, stroking Jason’s hair and neck softly as he whispered, “Come on Jay…come for me, yeah that’s it. C’mon.”

He watched Jason’s face, expression blissful, as he shook and panted and ground against Tim, taking mere seconds to come all over both of them. He gasped and shuddered his way through the aftershocks, face turned into Tim’s neck slightly as Tim continued to pet him and murmur gently.

They lay like that for a while, panting and catching their breath, sweaty limbs tangled together under the sheets. Tim still absently petted Jason’s hair when he realized just how disgusting they were, with sweat and come drying all over them.

Jason rubbed his face against Tim’s neck like a giant cat before breathing, “This is so gross. We need a shower.”

Tim grinned and rubbed behind Jason’s ear lightly.

“If I wash your back, will you wash mine?”

His eyebrows waggled suggestively with his sentence and Jason laughed brightly before kneeling up and hopping off the bed to head into the bathroom. Tim laid on the bed for another moment, thinking about how he could have possibly gotten so lucky before getting up to join the other man in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends. couldn't post yesterday cause my power was out, so here's chapter 3.....guys...there is SO much smut. i hope you enjoy it cause i had a fun time writing it. 
> 
> as always [ursala](https://www.xseawitchx.tumblr.com) is my most awesome amazing perfect beta reader and i love her so much <3333

When Jason first answered Oracle’s call to help Red Robin he didn’t think in his wildest dreams that this would be how it would turn out. Not only had the dose of pollen from Ivy forced their feelings out into the open, but it helped them realize that they weren’t unrequited on either end.

It had been about four months since Tim had nearly gotten hypothermia from Mr. Freeze, and their relationship, which had previously been strained and downright hostile at times, had turned into them seeing each other nearly every day for some reason or another.

In that time they had learned a ridiculous amount of information about each other and it only served to bring them closer. Like the fact that Jason loved eating pizza with ranch dressing and the that Tim absolutely hated public speaking. Tim got sick too easily ever since his spleen had been removed, and Jason hated small enclosed spaces. Lime was Jason’s favorite flavor, but he couldn’t stand to look at green jello - he said the color reminded him of the Pit - and that Tim loved wintertime but couldn’t stand the snow.

They had also had the time to learn more intimate details about one another; it delighted Jason to no end to hear the noises Tim made when his nipples were played with, and Tim exploited Jason’s weak spot under his left ear mercilessly.

They found a companionship within each other that made their days a little happier and their nights a little less lonely.

A warm night in the late spring saw Tim on patrol around the edges of his territory and Jason’s when he got a notification from Oracle about Red Hood’s whereabouts. He had a hunch that Barb had figured it out, but hadn’t said anything and would let them announce it in their own time. A set of coordinates with a message attached popped :  _ Hood hasn’t moved from this location in approx 3 hours. Deep in Black Mask turf. Please check ASAP. _

Tim cursed and reached up to his ear to activate his radio, trying to tap into Jason’s line. The line had only dead silence, without even the sound of the other man’s breathing. He plugged the coordinates into Redbird’s GPS, relieved to see a warehouse not too far from his location.

Jason’s patrol territory overlapped Black Mask’s for a reason; Jason hated the man and did everything in his power to undermine the druglord at every opportunity. Jason understood the fact that the drug trade happened; he’d grown up in the underbelly of Gotham, after all. But he hated dealers who sold to children and used intimidation tactics to get money they weren’t owed.  

He had made it a personal project to sabotage Black Mask; destroying incoming shipments, taking out dealers and lieutenants, everything he could think of, up to and including bugging the drug lord's main base of operations to track his movements for the police.

So for Black Mask to have Jason in a warehouse, completely at his mercy, worried Tim immensely. Bruce always advised extreme precaution when dealing with him for a reason; he could sometimes be more brutal than the Joker. He had nearly killed Stephanie through torture, so Tim knew he would have to hurry and think on his toes to get Jason out.

He grappled down to the street and straddled Redbird, making his way to the docks on the east side of the city. He left the bike in a sideally and made his way up one of the warehouses to the roof. Crouching down he pulled his binoculars out and peered out, finding the warehouse where Black Mask must’ve been keeping Jason.

The exterior had about twenty armed guards patrolling and Tim quickly mapped out the best way to get on the roof of that building without being seen. He grappled up to a taller roof and stood for a moment before diving and letting his cape catch the wind as he fell. He had learned that gliding in from a vantage point made breaking into building a whole lot easier than trying to get in from the ground. There also weren’t any guards on the rooftop itself, which meant Tim just had to land quietly and make sure he stayed out of sight from the huge slanted windows looking into the warehouse.     

He peered over the windowsill and saw Jason hanging from the rafters, arms above his head, feet just dragging on the ground. He didn’t have too many obvious injuries from what Tim could tell, but that made him more nervous. If he could see the injuries then he would at least know what he would be dealing with, as opposed to having it be a guessing game.

There were about five guards milling around the warehouse, but no sign of Black Mask himself. Tim breathed a sigh of relief; since the boss didn’t appear to be there Tim would be able to take care of it himself and not have to call for backup. 

His eyes scanned the area, catching sight of the guards and watching their patrol patterns for any flaws he could take advantage of. The building split into two levels; the majority of it an open floor plan, with stacks of boxes and pallets creating rows and walls...good, he could use that. Three guards on that level, all of them having their own patrol pattern with only a few crossovers. The small second story had an office setup, a few desks and computers, and of course, Jason hanging from the rafters. Two guards on that level, one with Jason directly, the other hanging around near the ladder from the first floor. 

Tim figured the best way to go about it would be to take out the guards on the first floor and then work to the second. All of the inventory gave him ample cover, and since the guards didn’t patrol in pairs, it would be easier to pick them off. 

He chose the corner nearest to the entrance to begin. The stacked boxes made a perfect wall to drop down behind. Tim waited for the guard to pass him, wrapped his arm around the other man’s neck and sprayed a knockout gas in his face. Once the guard breathed in the gas  (a nontoxic compound that Bruce had perfected to give them approximately ten minutes of unconsciousness) he went down easily. Tim dragged him behind the stack of boxes in case one of his colleagues came looking for him. 

He repeated the process, waiting and knocking out the guard, two more times before realizing that he only had about seven minutes left with which to get Jason out of his bonds and out of the warehouse. Climbing the ladder to the second floor he ducked behind a desk, and observed one guard start fiddling around with a computer. Tim couldn’t move with him like that, he would see and have more than enough time to get his gun up before Tim got close. He heard a soft groan and looked over at the far side of the loft to where Jason hung. His face hung down, chin touching his chest before the guard grabbed him chin and forced him to look up.

Thankfully Jason still had his domino in place, helmet and belt thrown onto a chair behind him. He looked pale, and Tim worried that he might have some broken ribs, and maybe even a dislocated shoulder, especially if he’d been hanging like that for too long. He couldn’t here what Jason said to the guard, but it caused him to receive a swift backhand across the face, the slap echoing with a sharp  _ CRACK  _ throughout the warehouse.

The guard closest to Tim turned away from the computer to watch as Jason spit a mouthful of blood onto the other guard’s shoes, and Tim knew it would be his only chance. He darted forward and wrapped his arm around the guard’s throat, spraying him directly in the face and letting him drop heavily to the floor.

The other guard spun around, hands flying to his gun, but before he got a chance to start shooting Jason had grabbed the chains holding him and hefted his body up so that he could wrap his legs around the man’s neck. His thighs strained under the pressure, and Tim knew he held himself back so he didn’t permanently incapacitate or kill the guard. Tim saved Jason from having to exert himself any longer and sprayed the last of the gas, the guard inhaling it and collapsing to the ground.

Jason grinned weakly, licking his lips and joking, “Looks like the tables are turned this time, Red. You’re saving me for once.”

Tim made a face at the flippant tone and brought a chair over to stand on as he picked the lock on Jason’s arms. Once the tension no longer held him the taller man slumped down, saved from face planting only because Tim hauled him up to lean against his torso. Their faces were close and Jason had a dopey look on his face as he breathed, “Well hey there, handsome.”

Tim scowled lightly, and pushed Jason up to stand on his own once he found his footing. Jason’s face scrunched in pain as he stretched his arms out, pins and needles stinging as the blood flowed back to his fingers. He also rubbed his upper torso and Tim’s fears of broken ribs came back tenfold. He retrieved the other man’s gear, holding out the helmet and belt for Jason to take. 

“C’mon. The guards downstairs will be waking up soon. Let’s get you out of here.”

They made their way back to the roof, readying their grapples to take off back to where Tim parked his bike. Once they reached the alley Tim made sure Jason sat securely on the back of the bike before hopping on and navigating through the streets to his nearest safehouse. 

He nearly crashed the bike when he felt warm arms wrap around him and Jason sidle up against his back. Pressed as close as they were Tim could feel the rattle in Jason’s chest whenever he inhaled; he definitely had a few broken or cracked ribs.  

He pulled into his private underground garage and parked, helping Jason off the bike slowly before they made their way up into the living space. Jason practically collapsed onto the couch, eyes closed as he groaned softly. 

Tim disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, coming back with the solvent for their dominos and a few painkillers to find Jason trying to stretch his arms out, but failing miserably, since every move made him gasp in pain from the injuries on his torso. He looked pathetic and Tim took pity on him, holding out the pills saying, “Come on you. Let’s shower and I’ll help you with your ribs.”

Jason accepted the medication and followed Tim like a puppy, sitting dutifully on the toilet lid as Tim removed his domino and started the shower. They undressed each other - really Tim did the undressing, since Jason could barely move - uniforms and body armor piled in a dirty heap on the floor. Tim stood between Jason’s legs, rubbing his thumb across Jason’s cheek; the red mark from the slap already fading into a soft purple, and would be a full blown bruise by tomorrow. The right side of his torso held similar marks, ribs possibly cracked and causing Jason a decent amount of pain.

Jason stood slowly, bracing himself on Tim as he stepped under the stream of warm water and leaning against the wall as the other man entered behind him. They stood under the water together for a moment, faces close and just breathing each other’s air, before Tim stretched forward and pressed his lips to Jason’s.

The other man let out a happy noise and reciprocated the kiss, fingers tangling in Tim’s hair as their mouths moved together. Tim pulled away first, leaning his forehead against Jason’s collarbone before reaching out for the soap and a washcloth. He ran the cloth across Jason’s chest and shoulders before trailing it down his ribs ever so gently. 

They switched places so that the warm water could sluice the suds away and Tim put the washcloth down and reached for the shampoo. He had to stand on his toes but he worked the shampoo into Jason’s hair, taking care not to tangle it. The taller man’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensation, humming happily while Tim took care of him. After Jason has finished rinsing off they switched places again so Tim could clean himself. 

He had just finished washing his body when he felt hands in his hair, rubbing his scalp lightly with nails softly scratching his neck. He smiled and leaned back into Jason’s chest as the taller man soaped his hair and combed through it gently. Once all the suds had been rinsed away he turned in Jason’s arms and smiled at him, leaning his forehead on the other man’s chest for a moment. 

He could feel Jason’s chuckle as he reached to turn the water off and sass, “Cuddling is awesome Tim, but I’d much rather do it horizontally after the night I’ve had.”      

Tim pulled back and rolled his eyes, reaching for the towels hanging on the wall and handing one to Jason. After drying themselves off they went into the bedroom, not bothering to put any clothes on, just sliding into the cool sheets. Jason gingerly felt his ribs, wincing as he pressed too hard on them. Tim smacked his hand away and snarked, “Could you not? You probably have a few cracked ones. If you want we could get Alfred to do some X-Rays.”

Jason shook his head, waiting for Tim to get comfortable before snuggling into him and replying, “Think I’ll pass. Don’t want Bruce getting that look in his eye whenever he sees me. Probably be disappointed that I got caught by a couple scouts.”

Tim rolled his eyes and squirmed, relaxing into the bed and petting Jason’s head softly. He liked when Jason used him as a pillow; it made him feel safe, and he knew that the other man felt the same.

“How did you get caught exactly? I thought you shot his followers on sight?”

He felt, rather then saw, Jason’s blush as he mumbled, “Well, uh. I’ve been trying out rubber bullets recently instead of the real thing, so when I shot the first guy and he didn’t go down they were able to get one over on me.”

“You switched to rubber bullets? When? Why?”

The heat coming from Jason’s face increased and he turned his face into Tim’s skin as he muttered out an answer. Tim pushed him away so that he would have to speak out loud and waited patiently for him to repeat himself. After taking a deep breath the other man looked at Tim and spoke.

“I’m trying to stop using real bullets 'cause I know it upsets you when I kill people. I’m … trying...to be better I guess. Figured you’d be happ--” 

Tim’s lips, soft and eager, cut off his explanation. The smaller man practically glowed with happiness as he beamed. “Jay...that’s really amazing. You know you don’t have to change anything about yourself for me though, right? I like you the way you are. Guns and all.”

The levity in his voice betrayed the seriousness of the topic. Bruce had been trying for  _ years  _ to get Jason to stop using lethal force when he patrolled. For Jason to stop using live rounds because he knew it would upset Tim… that meant he wanted to make their relationship work for the long haul. Jason’s face flushed red again and he ducked back down to rest his head on Tim’s chest. 

Tim smiled and ran his fingers up and down Jason’s back softly, listening as the other man’s breath evened out into sleep. Whenever the other man let down his guard and trusted Tim to be there as he slept it made Tim’s heart flutter just a little bit. Trust didn’t come easily in their lives so for Jason to give his so easily resonated deeply that their relationship really meant something to both of them.

Tim turned the light off and shut his eyes, letting sleep draw him in as Jason snuggled closer to his side.

\----

About a week later Tim sat curled up on the couch of his main apartments’ second floor, cocooned in a blanket and watching cartoons. Usually he would spend his off nights catching up on casework or surveillance, but it had been an awful week so he couldn’t care less, and he just wanted to relax.

The board at Wayne Enterprises had been especially needy, and on top of that the Joker had broken out of Arkham and went on a three day spree throughout the city which meant all hands were needed to do damage control while Bruce tracked and caught him.

Jason had especially twitchy all week, out of commission until his ribs healed, and the fact that he couldn’t help them with the Joker only exacerbated the situation.

Tim knew that it was Jason’s first night back on patrol, and had invited the other man back to his apartment for a sleepover after he finished. Tim blushed when he thought about the kinds of activities he had in mind for this particular sleepover.  

The pair hadn’t had the chance to have penetrative sex yet; not for lack of trying though. They’d been too wrapped up in each other more times then they could count, but whenever they tried moving past anything other the heavy petting they were interrupted. 

Neither of them were virgins, but that didn’t mean that they wanted to rush into it. They both wanted to take their time and explore and focus solely on each other and their pleasure without it being a hasty race to completion.

The last time they tried had been a few weeks prior, but they hadn’t been able to get past second base before Tim’s phone rang; Bruce, citing a Wayne Enterprises “emergency” that required attention right away. Jason understood of course, he knew that Tim’s public persona as the heir to the company couldn’t be neglected for a relationship. It would be nice for them to spend an evening together where they knew there would be no interuptions. 

As Tim sat, sipping from a mug of hot chocolate, he got an alert that the hatch on his roof had been opened. Every member of the family had their own unique four digit passcode, so he knew Jason entered the building even before he announced himself walking down the stairs.

The other man had his helmet tucked under his arm and a duffle bag slung over his opposite shoulder as he made his way down from the third floor into Tim’s bedroom. His face lit up when he spotted Tim tucked into the corner of the couch, tossing his bag onto the floor and resting the helmet on top.  

Tim set his mug down and watched Jason cross the room, tilting his head up to accept a soft kiss, but pulling away when he smelled the other man. Jason gave him a wounded look, puppy eyes and all, until Tim pointed to the bathroom and remarked, “Shower, now. You smell like a sewer.” 

Jason chuckled and walked back across the room, throwing out over his shoulder, “Well that’s cause I was in one for most of the night. Croc decided he wanted to come out and play.” 

Tim shook his head and rearranged himself so he laid fully on the couch before he went back to watching his show. Jason strode into the bathroom, shower starting a moment later, and Tim smiled to himself as he heard the sound of Jason singing echo off the bathroom walls and float out into the bedroom. He didn’t think that anyone else in the family, except Alfred (because Alfred knew everything), had any idea that Jason loved singing. Tim had been trusted with the secret and he cherished that fact.  

The shower cut off and Tim looked up as Jason came back into the room wearing a pair of loose shorts and toweling his hair off. He watched as Tim ran eyes up and down his torso, lingering on the faded yellow patch of skin on his right side. His ribs had healed nicely after his altercation with Black Mask; thankfully they hadn’t been broken, just bruised.

Jason had a cheeky smile on his face from Tim’s eyes on him, and he dropped his towel on the floor as he sauntered over to the couch. Tim smiled and opened his blanket in invitation for Jason to lay with him. The other man grinned and settled over his body, taking care not to flop down too hard and crush Tim beneath him.

He planted his hands next to Tim’s head to support his weight, damp hair falling in his eyes as he braced himself over the other man. Tim let out a pleased noise and his hands came up to rest on Jason’s sides, fingers lightly trailing over the still damp skin. Jason leaned down and pressed their mouths together, enjoying the way Tim smiled into it before reciprocating in kind. 

As their exchange became frantic Tim’s hands slid from his sides down to his hips, pushing under the waistband of his clothes to grope him skin on skin. Jason let out a happy moan and caressed the side of Tim’s face before his hand trailed down his torso to try and get underneath the shirt he wore. 

They pulled away from each other for a moment, Jason’s mouth going to the side of Tim’s neck, where he started working a hickey into the soft skin there. The smaller man let out a breathy sigh, “You know that I have a bed right there, right?”

Jason grinned and wrapped his arms around Tim’s back before rolling up to his feet. Tim let out a squeak at the change in their position before laughing at the other man’s antics and wrapping himself around Jason’s body so that he could move easier.

He supported Tim under his thighs as he walked to the bed, not once removing his mouth from the marks he had been creating. He set Tim down gently, letting the other man scooch his way back so that he rested against the pillows before getting on the bed and crawling up his body. Tim splayed his thighs out wide so that Jason could comfortably rest between them, their torsos pressed together as they reached out for one another.

Tim enjoyed the feeling of Jason laying between his thighs, and felt a shiver overtake him as he thought about where the evening headed. Jason seemed to be of the same mind, hands trailing up to pin Tim’s arms above his head as they kissed. The smaller man whined and ground his hips up, trying desperately to get friction, and Jason could feel his cock hardening through the sweatpants he had on. 

Tim’s mouth trailed from Jason’s mouth to his neck, teeth pressing against his skin in just the right way to pull a gasp from the other man. His grip on Tim’s wrists loosened and Tim took the opportunity to trail a leg up Jason’s thigh and use his considerable core strength to flip their positions so that he could straddle Jason’s hips. 

Jason grinned up at him from the bed, resting his hands on Tim’s thighs and remarking, “You know babybird, this would be more fun if you had less clothes on.”

He nodded to Tim’s hoodie and sweatpants, where he could see the imprint of his half hard cock, and he would much rather have no barriers between them. Tim smiled brightly and pulled his top off, watching the way Jason licked his lips as in the pale skin revealed to him. He tossed his top off to the side before leaning down and nipping softly at Jason’s bottom lip, tongue following after to soothe the sting. 

Jason’s hands found their way to Tim’s hips, thumbs slotting into the muscle grooves there, as they kissed. He shifted his hips up, trying to press against the other man harder, growling in frustration when Tim sat down harder to pin him in place. The smaller man grinned down at him, rolling his hips in a circle and enjoying the strangled moan it pulled from the other man.

He reached over to the small table next to the bed and pulled open the drawer to retrieve a half used bottle of lube and a packet of condoms, setting them next to his knee. Jason’s eyes followed his movements, grinning brightly as he quipped, “Looks like someone’s got a plan for tonight. What’s next on the agenda, babybird?”

Tim ran a hand through the longer portion of hair on the top of Jason’s head, fingers tangling and pulling gently as he replied nonchalantly, “I was thinking you should suck my cock.”

Jason’s breath caught in his throat, eyes growing dark as he nodded, fingers digging into the waistband of Tim’s pants and tugging them down. Tim lifted his body up, shucking his sweats off,and helping Jason tug his own shorts down, before resting back on the other man’s hips, feeling his cock press against him. 

Tim enjoyed the feel of Jason underneath him; muscle tense in anticipation, skin flushed a pretty red from their kisses. He never would have guessed that Jason could react to physical contact in such a visceral way. He acted like every time they kissed could be the last time; which in all honesty, it could be. It made Tim fall a little bit in love everytime.

Jason grinned at him; fingers lightly tracing patterns on his thighs for a moment before he yanked Tim forward, encouraging him to straddle his chest. Tim went willingly, eyes widening as Jason craned his neck forward to take the head of his cock between his lips. His hands traveled up to rest on Tim’s ass, pulling him closer so he could take more of him into his mouth. 

Tim carefully let his hips thrust, watching Jason’s face intently for any signs of discomfort. The other man looked up at him and pulled off for a moment, rasping, “C’mon man, I’m not down here for my health. You gonna fuck my mouth or what?”

Tim let out a deep moan as he swallowed his cock again, one hand tangling in Jason’s hair while the other braced on the wall. He kept his thrusts measured and controlled; the visual of Jason choking on his cock, while pleasing to think about, probably wouldn’t be best in practice. The other man bobbed his head as much as he could without straining his neck too much, mostly letting Tim do the work with his thrusts. 

So caught up in the feeling of Jason’s mouth on him, Tim didn’t even notice that he’d opened the lube until slick fingers started caressing and rubbing against his hole. He let out a soft whine and canted his hips down, eyes meeting Jason’s as he nodded his consent to the other man.

Jason’s eyes were dark with arousal as he continued sucking Tim, fingers sliding around his entrance and spreading the lube evenly. He pressed against the muscle with even pressure and his index finger slipped steadily inside until his knuckle sat deep within the other man.Tim went rigid and gasped, fist smacking against the wall so hard that he thanked God he didn’t have neighbors. Jason pulled off his cock and rested his cheek on Tim’s hip, slightly out of breath as he murmured, “Yeah? You like that, baby?”

Tim nodded and couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust back onto Jason’s finger or forward into his mouth. He ultimately decided on grinding back onto the finger, since sooner rather than later he’d like to have Jason’s cock in him. He watched as Jason started sucking on the head of his cock, tongue massaging the underside while he fingered Tim.

A moment later a second finger joined the first and Tim moaned at the stretch. Jason grinned up at him, and curled his fingers so that they brushed against Tim’s prostate. As he rubbed the gland Tim gasped and bucked his hips, trying desperately to get more friction. He allowed Jason to thrust with his fingers for another minute or so, until he gasped, “Jay, I swear to  _ God _ if you don’t fuck me right now…”

The other man let out a growl so deep that Tim could feel it from where he knelt, braced over him. Jason pulled him back to straddle his hips, leaning up so that he could press their mouths together, tongue darting out to taste him. Tim wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers digging into his hair as their mouths moved together. One of Jason’s arm wrapped tight around his waist, the other pawing around on the the bed, searching for the condoms. 

Letting out a triumphant noise when he finally found one, Jason tore it open and rolled the latex down his cock, slicking himself with extra lube and waiting for Tim to make the first move. The smaller man grinned and reached behind him to grasp Jason’s cock and hold it steady as he lined them up, and sank slowly down, letting gravity do most of the work as Jason’s cock sank inside him. 

He let out a harsh breath when he had all of Jason inside of him, bracing his hands on the other man’s chest as he gave a tentative roll of his hips. Jason’s hands tightened on his hips, nails digging in slightly as his body tensed and he gasped for air. He watched Tim with a blissful look, as if he couldn’t believe they were actually doing this, and the sheer adoration in his eyes made Tim’s heart clench and swell until it pressed against his ribs, making it hard to breathe properly.

He leaned down and connected their lips, hands running up the back of Jason’s head to twist into his hair and anchor him there. Slowly they started moving together, Tim rolling his hips down with Jason pressing up, and Tim loved this; he could watch the way Jason’s face went lax with pleasure, hands gripping Tim tight, lips swollen from kissing as he gasped out strained, desperate praise.

Tim whimpered when Jason’s thrusts started slowing, turning into slow grinds of his hips instead, putting constant pressure on his prostate. He leaned back and braced his hands on Jason’s thighs, abdominal muscles clenching as his hips undulated in time with the other man’s movement.

Jason let out a moan at the sight in from of him; one hand sliding back to grip Tim’s hip, the other reaching out to grasp his cock and stroke it in time to their thrusts. Jason’s eyes were glued to Tim as he moved, lips forming words without thought, “ _ God _ Tim...you look so good on my cock, so beautiful... _ shit _ ...why did we wait so long to do this?”

Tim grinned and swiveled his hips again, enjoying the way Jason’s mouth hung open when he moved like that. He preened slightly at the compliments pouring from Jason’s mouth, back arching deeper as he moved faster, thighs starting to burn from exertion. The man under him worked his hand in a slight figure eight motion as he jerked him, twisting slightly on the upstroke; just the way Tim loved it. He let out a pleased noise, breath catching in his throat as he whimpered, “ _ Jay… _ I’m so close..oh God  _ Jason _ .”

Jason’s arm cinched around his waist and he rolled up so that they were leaning together, torso to torso. Their lips met, moving frantically for a moment before they pulled away, breathing into each other’s mouths. Tim’s hand were clutching at Jason’s shoulders, nails digging in to anchor him as he bounced and ground on the cock inside him. Jason continued stroking him, murmuring, “Yeah baby? You gonna come? I love your cock...it fits in my hand so good...can’t wait to have you inside me, filling me up.”

At Tim’s answering whine Jason grinned and continued, “You want that? I know, me too baby. C’mon Tim, you’re so close, you’re right there. C’mon baby, come for me.”

Tim clawed at Jason’s back, nails raking lines on the skin as he tried to fuck himself down harder but couldn’t; Jason held him so tight. He could feel Tim's thighs trembling where they’d fallen open around him, muscles tensing as Jason fucked into him harder. He fell over the edge when Jason’s mouth clamped down on his neck, sucking another bruise into his skin, moaning out a mangled version of his name. Jason fucked him through it, hard and erratic before he climaxed as well. 

They rested against each other for a moment before Jason fell back on the bed, unable to support their weight anymore. They were tangled up and sweaty and starting to stick to each other, but neither of them cared. Tim slid off Jason and collapsed next to him, immediately snuggling in and throwing an arm around his waist, burying his face against Jason’s neck.

Jason could feel the sweat still dripping off Tim and himself, and while they were disgusting it didn’t bother him too much. He laid there for another moment, breath still heaving out of his chest, before getting up to dispose of the condom and grab a washcloth from the bathroom. When he returned Tim hadn’t moved from his previous spot; on his back with soft eyes following Jason's every move.

He gave them both a quick wipe down before slipping back into the sheets, Tim immediately snuggling back in, throwing a leg over his hip to slot them together even closer. Jason nuzzled the other man’s hair, laying a few soft kisses on his forehead before Tim snorted and pulled away. He looked up at the other man, eyes full of fondness before leaning in to press their mouths together.

Jason hummed happily, fingers tracing lazy circles on Tim’s skin before he pulled away, bumping their noses together once before settling back on the pillows. Tim pressed their hands together, fingers tangling and resting between them. He rolled over, pulling Jason with him so that they were spooning, hands resting on his waist. Jason smiled into Tim’s hair, molding their bodies even closer before dropping a few kisses on the top of the other man’s shoulders.

Their relationship hadn’t had an easy start, and it had slowly transformed over the last few months; stealing glances when they thought the other looked away changed into having deep, meaningful conversations; barely tolerating the other’s presence in the room turned into an affectionate, playful relationship. 

It would be a possibility that they would have to send Barbara a thank you gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's chapter 3. these boys are gonna kill me one day. hope you liked it, let me know! chapter 4 is still in the editing process so it'll be up??? soon??? idk it'll be up.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> [my main blog](http://www.second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.com)  
> [my dc sideblog](https://www.drabatic.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the end kiddos. thanks to everyone who's read and left kudos so far, i seriously appreciate it!! 
> 
> of course, thanks to [ursala](https://www.xseawitchx.tumblr.com) for beta reading this.
> 
> come hangout on tumblr with me:
> 
> [my main blog](http://www.second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.com)   
>  [my dc sideblog](https://www.drabatic.tumblr.com)

Whenever Scarecrow came out of hiding and started terrorizing Gotham, no one wanted to deal with him. He was dangerous because most of the time he had no real end goal; he liked inciting absolute horror and then observing how people reacted. Scarecrow had a top spot on the rogue list in regards to danger. He had the uncanny ability to make such potent toxins that could bring out your deepest and darkest fears.

Bruce wanted him caught and put back in Arkham as soon as humanly possible - fear toxin turned Gotham into an absolute zoo when unleashed on the populace. The whole family kept a lookout, and everyone had rebreathers ready in case the toxin took a gaseous form. 

Tim had spent the better part of the evening searching from the rooftops and listening to police scanners. It had been unusually quiet and that worried him. He sighed and checked his watch, the numbers blinking back at him, signaling that he has only been on patrol for approximately 3 hours - about halfway through. He'd much rather be spending time at his apartment with Jason but they had their own individual routes for the night.

As the weeks and months passed Tim could no longer hide from his feelings for Jason (not that he didn’t already know about his affection). He loved Jason, and had an inkling that Jason felt the same way. They hadn't exchanged the words yet, but regardless, Tim knew that the feelings existed.

He smiled, thinking about the previous evening, when Jason had surprised him with a dinner of his favorite breakfast food: Nutella and strawberry stuffed french toast. They'd taken turns feeding each other, which somehow had turned into licking chocolate off skin, which turned into an orgasm so strong Tim’s left leg cramped from where it wrapped around Jason’s hip.

It had been an amazing night and Tim felt hope for where their relationship could go. He wanted to tell the world about them, so happy to be with Jason that he could wax poetic about him to anyone on the street, but the other man hesitated when Tim brought it up. His position within the family had been precarious at best since he'd returned to the fold a few years ago and he still didn’t feel comfortable letting Bruce know more than he needed to about his personal life.

The radio in Tim's ear beeped with a hailing frequency specific to Jason. He smiled and opened the channel. 

“Hey babe. You as bored as I am tonight?”

He heard nothing for a moment, just rapid breathing on the other line, and for a moment he thought that Jason had called him to jerk off together (patrols could be boring and they had a  _ lot _ of time to kill some nights). It didn’t sound like Jason’s typical breathing pattern however, too fast and shallow, light shudders on every inhale, like he could be drowning.

Tim flipped his GPS open as he spoke softly to the other man, “Jay? You okay there buddy?”

No response came  from the line save for a high whine, deep in the other man's throat, and Tim had never heard Jason make that kind of noise before. He locked on to Red Hood's position and breathed. "Okay Jaybird, I'm on my way to you. Don't move. I'll be there in a few, okay?"

All he received was a small noise in response, which he took as a positive sign. Tim tapped out a message to Oracle, letting her know his position and plans before using his grapple to launch and swing from roof to roof. His destination: a small independent chemical storage facility because of course. Scarecrow could never resist something so typical and cliché. 

The front doors had been smashed open, the room in disarray, papers scattered everywhere and the door to the back rooms kicked in. Tim approached cautiously with his staff drawn and rebreather in his mouth, using a small mirror to check the corner. He saw two bodies slumped over on the floor, Crane's lackeys, both sporting vicious bruises on their faces, and clutching their torsos. They were both wheezing out breaths, so Tim didn't stop to check on them - the police could give them more advanced medical care.

Further back in the storeroom he heard soft whimpering; and he rushed back to find the source. Scarecrow lay hogtied on the floor, smiling widely as he watched the corner of the room with an intensity that worried Tim. He looked up at the vigilante and cackled, "Oh finally you're here! He's been a whimpering mess since I was able to prick him twenty minutes ago. Keeps muttering to himself, which is fascinating. Not a whole lot of violence, like I was expecting, but still a very interesting reaction to my newest form--" 

He abruptly shut up when Tim slammed him under the chin with his staff, teeth clacking loudly as he slumped over. Red Robin quickly sent a beacon to the GCPD. He figured he had about ten minutes to get Jason out of the situation before they arrived.

After assessing that the toxin hadn’t been gaseous he pulled his rebreather out and dropped into a crouch. He slowly approached the corner of the room where Jason huddled, wedged between a desk and the wall, head between his knees as he rocked and whimpered. Tim reattached the staff to his back and spoke softly, making sure to keep his tone gentle for the his boyfriend. "Hey Jay. How're you doing buddy? Can I come a little closer?"

Jason took a moment to assess him before nodding shakily, and allowing him to shuffle in. Tim took care not to completely block the entrance to Jason's hideaway, not wanting him to feel trapped. 

He slid his hand, palm up, across the floor, letting it rest next to Jason's thigh so he could make the first move. Jason watched him blankly for a second, eyes dilated so far almost no color remained, before slipping a hand into the one on the floor. He heaved a sigh and moved out of the corner slightly. Tim let Jason come at his own pace, his other hand going to his belt where he grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative.

Thankfully, Jason didn't seem to have violent hallucinations, but that scared Tim more. He could deal with violence but the quietness and hesitance in Jason's movements worried him far more than dealing with punches or kicks.

He rubbed his thumb over the Jason’s palm as he murmured, "Can I give this to you so that we can leave? I don't want to do it unless you're ok with it."

Jason looked down and mumbled, "Just do it, Tim. I wanna go home."

Tim nodded and pushed up the sleeve of Jason's jacket so that he could find a vein in the crook of his elbow. Once he administered the dose of sedatives,  they went to work quickly. Jason's eyes started drooping and his body slowly lost tension. He wasn't incapacitated by any means, but it would be harder to get him home now. Jason had about five inches and sixty pounds on Tim, all of it pure muscle, and without the right sense of mind to guide himself Tim wouldn’t be able to grapple home.

Tim sent out a hailing frequency for Redbird and the vehicle pulled up in front of the building as they exited. Tim had Jason sit in the front and he sat behind him, engaging the bikes autopilot so he could focus on keeping Jason safe in front of him.

The bike pulled into the garage underneath Tim’s main apartment, and he began the laborious process of getting Jason up the stairs. Jason had an arm slung around Tim’s shoulders and Tim had his arm supporting Jason around the waist. Once they reached the second floor the taller man collapsed on the bed, face buried in a pillow as his body relaxed and started giving in to the drugs in his system. Tim started the task of undressing Jason, making sure he took care to move slowly so he didn't startle him; even half asleep Jason still could throw a punch that would bruise for days.

As soon as the body armor and mask came off Tim threw a blanket over Jason and queued up a playlist of soft classical music. Jason usually slept best with ambient noise playing, and it would soothe him while he was under the influence. The music filled the room while Tim puttered around quietly, putting Jason's equipment up on the third floor along with his own and gathering up supplies for when Jason woke up.

He knew from first hand experience that getting dosed with fear toxin always left the recipient dehydrated and with a headache to rival the most intense hangover. He fluffed the pillow Jason’s head rest on before he went down to the kitchen and brewed himself a cup of coffee. The aroma filled the room as he rummaged around for a few water bottles - waking up from fear toxin always gave him cottonmouth. Once the coffee was finished he padded back to the bedroom and left the water on the bedside table. 

He checked back on Jason, who mumbled and whimpered in his sleep, and decided that he could do nothing else except wait for the drugs to make their way out of Jason’s system. Tim wanted nothing more than to slide into bed and hold Jason, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea - even in an unconscious state people affected by fear toxin were prone to violent outbursts.

He settled down on the couch in the corner of the room with a novel he'd been meaning to read, glasses perched on his nose as he waited. He didn’t often get down time, what with working days at WE and nights patrolling. Any time to enjoy the simple pleasure of losing himself in a thick science fiction novel could be considered a gift, though he didn’t particularly like that the evening had gone this way. Sipping his coffee he steadily worked through the novel, glancing up every once in awhile at the man sleeping fitfully on the bed.

He finished the novel after about two hours, setting it down on the coffee table and intending to close his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them again he had shifted, curled around a plush pillow with a blanket tucked over him. His glasses sat on the book, and when he looked up he saw that Jason no longer lay on the bed.

He hadn’t gone far because Tim could hear water running as well as the soft sounds of piano drifting from the bathroom. He stretched out his arms, shoulder cracking pleasantly as he rolled off the couch. The bathroom only had a soft light on, and he could hear water lapping softly at the sides of the tub, so he decided he would leave Jason alone for the time being.

He busied himself with stripping the bed and changing the sheets. He had been fluffing the pillows absently when Jason wandered out from the bathroom, towel draped around his shoulders and loose sweatpants sitting low on his hips. The taller man looked sheepish as he slid onto the bed, sitting cross legged in the center.

Tim handed him a bottle of water and said softly, "You should drink this. I'm sure your head is killing you."

Jason nodded and took a sip, strangely shy all of a sudden. Tim didn't want to crowd him but he craved contact, wanted to lay on Jason until their skin melded together, until no space existed between their bodies and nothing could wrench them apart.

The older man saw Tim fidgeting and smiled, reaching a hand out to invite him closer, not reacting negatively at all when Tim practically blanketed his body. Tim nosed into the crook of Jason's neck, hands trailing softly over the other man's skin, needing to touch every part of him.

Jason hummed, his arms coming up to crush Tim to him, holding him so tight it almost hurt to breathe. Tim huffed out a sigh before whispering, "Do you want to talk about it? I know it hurts getting dosed with fear toxin, but talking usually helps."   


“It...it wasn't good Tim," Jason's voice cracked slightly as he tried to remain stoic, "You...you were there, in my head. Telling me that I'm nothing, that I could never be good enough for you. Bruce was there...said that I belonged back on the street with the rest of the trash. And everything was so  _ green _ . It was  _ all _ green Tim."

His breathing had started to speed up again, and Tim could feel the acceleration of his heartbeat where he lay on his chest. He quickly sat up from where he lay, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on Jason's face as he whispered, "Hey Jay. Easy babe. C'mon match your breathing with mine, okay? In for two, out for three. There you go. It's okay."

Slowly Jason's breathing evened out, eyes slipping closed as he leaned his forehead against Tim's nuzzling into him softly for comfort. The younger man pulled him closer, holding Jason to his chest while he spoke.

"You're not nothing Jay. You've never been nothing. You're strong and smart and wonderful and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Bruce loves you, you're his son. I...I love you." 

Jason pulled back to look Tim in the eye and the younger man continued, confidence growing in his voice. "I do, Jason. I love you. Everything about you. You've been knocked down too many times to count and every time you wipe the dust off and get back up and keep fighting. There's nothing you can't do, and I'm so lucky that you're in my life."

Jason gazed up at him, eyes soft and full of something so fragile it made Tim's heart catch in his throat. Slowly, a smile broke over Jason's face, starting small and tentative, but growing so wide that it could probably be seen from space. He leaned up and kissed Tim gently once, twice, three times before pulling away. He looked down, shy for a moment, before glancing up under his eyelashes and murmuring, "I love you too. I've never felt more comfortable around anyone in my life. I know the fear toxin preys on your weakness and deepest secrets, but I know that you don't think those things about me. I know you. I know what kind of person you are Tim Drake. You're one of my favorite people on this planet...and maybe even off the planet too. Nothing that anyone could say or do would ever make me not want to be with you."

Tim smiled and leaned down, reconnecting their lips together and tangling his fingers in Jason's still slightly damp hair. He could smell the soft scent of honey from Jason's soap, and dug his fingers into the other man's scalp lightly, massaging and rubbing his head sensuously. Jason smiled into the kiss and ran his hands up and down Tim's back, pulling him closer. The smaller man leaned back from the kiss. He whispered, not wanting to interrupt the moment, "Let me take care of you Jason. Let me show you what you mean to me."

Jason beamed and nodded, laying back against the pillows and stretching out on the bed with Tim, allowing the other man to cover him protectively. Tim kissed his way from his mouth down over his neck, sucking soft bruises into the skin there, smiling at the slight hitch in Jason's breath.

He lightly trailed the tips of his fingers over warm skin, just barely touching, but with electricity buzzing between them. He pressed kisses to every part of the other man that he could reach, lips painting a picture that words weren't enough for. Looking up at Jason from under his lashes, Tim wrapped his lips around one nipple, smiling softly when Jason's head fell back with pleasure. He continued licking and kissing his way down, hooking his fingers in Jason's sweatpants and pulling them down, tossing them off the bed and continuing his slow worship.

Nuzzling the hollow of a hip, he bit down softly, worrying the skin between his teeth to leave a small mark. Jason whined, hips shifting as his cock filled, body reacting to Tim's ministrations. The younger man grinned, not putting his mouth where he knew Jason wanted it, but instead kissing and caressing down his thigh and completing the circuit up the other.

By the time he came back up Jason had completely hardened, cock resting against his abdomen as he squirmed. He waited for Tim to make the next move, content to let the other man do as he pleased, and Tim rewarded his patience. Their eyes locked as Tim took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking softly at the sensitive skin for a moment before sliding down the shaft.

Jason's fingers found his head, not pulling at his hair or pushing him down, but just to have the connection between them. Tim broke eye contact as he bobbed his head, hand wrapping around the part of Jason not in his mouth and jerking him in time. The other man stayed mindful of his hips, knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated if he jerked and choked Tim, but he started an easy rhythm that Tim encouraged with his hands.

A bottle of lube landed beside Jason's thigh on the bed, and Tim broke away for a moment to look up at the other man, skin flushed a beautiful pink from pleasure. He grinned at Tim and shifted his hips up to convey his desire.

They switched it up often enough, and Tim loved fucking Jason. He let himself go and be vulnerable in a way that Tim absolutely adored. He loved seeing Jason lose control and trust him enough to be there for him. Smiling he tapped Jason's hip and the older man took the signal to roll over, legs spread to accommodate Tim between them, head turned so he could watch.

Tim blanketed his back for a moment, leaning over his shoulder so that they could kiss softly, before trailing kisses down the muscular shoulders and lean waist. He laid a playful bite on the skin of Jason's buttocks, before trailing his tongue between his cheeks. A breathy gasp rushed from him, hips thrusting slightly into the bed as Tim worked over him.

He wrapped his arms underneath Jason's hips to hold the meat of his ass back while he licked and sucked at him. Jason let out a harsh moan and Tim grinned, humming slightly as he applied more pressure to his hole, the muscle slowly loosening under the attention. His shoulders were tight with pleasure and he had started grinding into the bed with more urgency.

"Fuck! Oh sweet fuck,  _ Tim _ . You're going to kill me one of these days."

Tim smiled against him, tongue wide and flat as he lapped at the Jason's hole. His cheeky retort muffled when Jason reached back to fist a hand in Tim’s hair, mussing it as he moaned and panted. He stroked his tongue up and down, straightening it in a way that allowed him to push in, fucking Jason with his tongue instead of just teasing the outside.

It got him the reaction he desired, a harsh groan and Jason breathing his name like a benediction. Tim's arms locked around Jason's thighs to hold him in place, with noises being muted and muffled against skin. Jason's mouth dug into the skin on his arm, stifling his moans, and Tim did not appreciate that. He worked hard to pull Jason apart and he'd be damned if he couldn't listen to the fruits of his labor. He pulled away and bite Jason's upper thigh sharp enough to leave a mark which made the other man moan.

Hips wiggled backwards, trying to coax Tim back, but he held firm growling, "If you don't let me hear you I might have to stop, Jay."

Jason whined once before raising his arms and wrapping them around a pillow, turning his head so that he could observe the other man and make noises without hindrance. Tim smirked and went back to his task with renewed vigor, laving at the hole with his tongue for another minute before reaching over for the bottle of lube.   

He coated a few fingers with the slippery substance and rubbed them against Jason lightly, sliding one inside next to his tongue. The other man keened, hips arching back as he tried to coax Tim into giving him more. Tim, more than happy to oblige, curled a second finger in beside the first, rocking and thrusting them in time with his tongue. Jason let out a sharp whine at the duel sensation and looked over his shoulder, licking his lips.

"If you don't get inside me right now, I swear to  _ God _ I'll kill you Tim."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming, baby. Don't lose your shit."

Tim crawled up the other man's body, straddling his thighs and resting a hand on the bed next to him for balance as he eased his cock inside. Jason let out a blissful sound and leaned up on his elbows to look back at him. Once Tim slid all the way inside he moved forward to cover Jason with his body, laying on him completely and slipping his arms underneath Jason's so that they could tangle their fingers together.

He craned his head forward so that they could connect their lips as he started moving, hips starting a languid pace, more of a slow grind then any kind of deliberate thrusting. Jason gripped him tight, bringing their entwined hands up to place a kiss on the back of Tim's. Tim smiled from his position next to Jason's head and leaned down, laying soft kisses on his neck while they moved together.

Jason couldn't get any leverage in this position, so he had to take exactly what Tim gave him - deliberate thrusts which rubbed on his prostate constantly, insistent pressure that didn't let up. Such an intense barrage of sensations made tears welled up in Jason's eyes, pleasure so painfully exquisite.

Tim loved watching Jason lose himself to pleasure, it could almost be described as a religious experience. Jason’s eyes closed in rapture, his lips forming words of praise, pleading for a release from the sweet torture. He  was so beautiful and Tim felt lucky, not only because he could watch him like this, but that he could help get him to this point.

He held himself tight to Jason, no space between their bodies as they rocked together. The older man whimpered softly and Tim nuzzled him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, baby, I've got you, I'm here."

He kept up his motions, deepening his thrusts and lengthening them so that the pleasure kept building up without a moment of respite from the sensations. It felt like a supernova of pleasure building up between them, and Tim didn't increase his pace for even a moment, keeping them both right on the edge.

Moans and whimpers spilled like water from Jason’s lips, and Tim wanted to keep him like this for hours, wanted to watch the pleasure bloom on his face again and again until he could do nothing but sob from the sensations wracking his body. Tim filed the idea away for consideration at a later date.

Desperate praise and articulations of love rushed from Tim's mouth, brain unable to filter as he spoke.

"- _ God _ , love you so fucking much Jason. So fucking perfect, so beautiful. Love you...love you so much."

Jason turned and mashed their mouths together, circling his hips back into Tim as their tongues slid together. They broke away and just breathed into each other for a moment before Jason rested his head on his arms. 

Tim grinned and continued his movements, teeth nipping at the soft skin just behind Jason's ear. He whimpered and gasped, hips jerking and thrashing as he orgasmed. Tim moaned and his movements stopped briefly as Jason clenched around him, spasming through the pleasure.

He only gave the other man a single moment of respite though, starting his movements again to drive himself through to his own completion. Jason whimpered as Tim battered against his prostate, overstimulation making tears creep into his eyes. He arched his back and moved back into Tim, breath catching in his throat as he gasped.

" _ Yes _ , Tim. C'mon baby, give it to me. I want you to come inside me. Please, please,  _ please.  _ Love you so much."

Tim slipped a hand out of Jason's grip, turning the other man's head back to reconnect their mouths, teeth nipping lightly at his bottom lip as he thrust in once, twice, before he went rigid with pleasure. His vision went white as he came, Jason's mouth absorbing the sounds of his orgasm.

They rested for a moment, mouths just connected together, eyes half lidded and gazing into each other. Jason broke the contact first, eyes slipping shut as he leaned in and brushed his nose against Tim's.

Tim smiled softly, placing a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose and caressing the side of Jason's face. He set a hand on the bed and pulled out, moving to separate their bodies and clean up, but stopped when Jason reached back and gripped his hip, keeping him firmly glued to his back.

He sent a quizzical look to Jason, but the other man wouldn’t look at him, keeping his face turned toward the bed instead. Tim maneuvered their bodies so that they were on their sides spooning, and wrapped an arm around Jason's torso. He painted kisses across the shoulders in front of him, whispering words of praise and love in between.

He could feel Jason trembling in his arms, and held him even tighter. If he could hold the other man tight enough then maybe he would understand the depth of emotions Tim held for him. He'd never had someone in his life that he felt for so strongly, No one who had ever been such a complimentary other half for him. He loved Jason in a way that he had never thought it possible to love another person, and he would gladly spend every day for the rest of his life reassuring Jason of that if need be.

Jason latched onto Tim's hand, fingers lacing and squeezing with emotions that he couldn't say. He looked back slowly and pressed their foreheads together, exhaling deeply. He wiggled so that they were facing each other, wrapping his own arms around the other man and holding him tight.

Tim tilted his chin up, grinning at him before leaning in and kissing him softly. Jason made a small noise and returned the kiss easily for a moment before pulling away.

"I really love you, Tim. And to be completely honest, it's a little terrifying."

"Jason...I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. But we'll figure it out  _ together _ . I love you, and I know that we can make this work. I mean, we already kind of have been. It's been, like,  _ months _ . If something was going to happen where I was going to bow out, it would've happened already. I'm in this Jay. I'm in this with  _ you _ , as long as you'll have me."

Seeing no hesitation in Tim's eyes Jason ducked his head and kissed him again, letting his actions speak rather than words. They both knew that it would be okay; no doubt there would be ups and downs, but they would be okay in the long run.

They really did owe Barbara. If she hadn't sent them on the same mission all those months ago, there would have been little to no chance of their feelings ever coming to light.

A fruit basket would do nicely.


End file.
